1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the technical field of spring forming machinery, and more particularly to an universal compression spring former that can produce specific springs meeting the requirements of overall inspection with just a simple description of spring shape and allowance requirements.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
The spring forming machinery of the prior art requires repeated testing by technicians, and can only form one type of extension spring or compression spring. When special shapes or high precision are needed, the testing would be very time and effort consuming. Sometimes it is simply impossible. The spring forming machinery of the prior art design also has the following drawbacks:                1. Wire-feeding shaft: Only the wire length or scale can be set. There is no way to set the roll number.        2. Cutter shaft (upper cutter or lower cutter): The spring steel wire is cut when the cutter turns a loop. This causes low speed and efficiency.        3. Spacing shaft: The spacing is formed by the push of the cam bit or roller screw. The adjustment of the spacing is realized by testing and is therefore not intuitive.        4. External diameter shaft: The external diameter is adjusted by manually tuning the proportional scale or change of the cam bits. The disadvantages are inconvenient adjustment, low efficiency and demanding technical skill.        5. The prior-art compression spring formers do not have a built-in length detection and sorting device. Owing to steel composition of wire or other factors, the springs produced are unstable when free standing vertically and have to be measured manually one by one. Also, the sorting is performed by human judgment, resulting in inconsistent quality, low acceptance ratio, and low productivity.        